Decode
by KiraraCutie
Summary: If there was one thing that Sora knew about his brother it was when he was arguing with Axel, you’d have to decode it, to see what the two really where saying. AkuRoku, mentions of Soiku.


**Title:** D-e-c-o-d-e

**Author:** KiraraCutie

**Couplings:** AkuRoku, mentions of Soiku

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language

**Thanks:** To Tysonkaiexperiment for betaing this, and thinking of an endding ©

**Summary:** If there was one thing that Sora knew about his brother it was when he was arguing with Axel, you'd have to decode it, to see what the two really where saying.

KiraraCutie: smiles and waves hi people.

Random objects get thrown.

KC: I'm sorry please don't hurt me so many things have happen. I'm in college, I've been looking for a job, drawing, but I also have been working on future fanfic stories and chapters. So please don't be mad.

* * *

If there was one thing that Sora knew about his brother it was when he was arguing with Axel, you'd have to decode it, to see what the two really where saying.

Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas, decided to go out today because it was such a lovely day. Now Sora knew that Roxas feel something for Axel and that Axel was irresistible when it came to the blonde. So Sora though that the two should just confess there love for each other and make out like bunnies.

But both yelled to that suggestion, and then told him to take his own advice and ask Riku out.

"Like Riku would like me." He told them.

Well any way, as stated before, it was a nice day before Axel had to ruin it while he coped a feel for Sora's brother's ass.

See, that's the first mistake, Axel grabbed Roxy's ass; no one does that. So it resulted in a roundhouse kick to Axel's stomach, accompanied by "Asshole!"

"Stop groping me in public!" Sora said to Riku quietly, translating it to the silver haired teen who in return chuckled since he could imagine the words.

"Fucking pervert." Roxas muttered with a slight blush running along his cheeks.

Again Sora whispered, "If you have to grope do it somewhere private baka!"

'…Pout' was the only word to describe Axel at the moment, while he rubbed his stomach in the place Roxas' shoe had made contact with.

This time Riku whispered, "But Roooxxyyyy, your ass is just too cute not to grope."

Sora had to cover his mouth with both hands to stiffen the laugh that wanted to come out. Knowing that the red head would exactly say those words made it so impossibly easy to see.

"You're hopeless, you know that!" Roxas said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fuck, now you're making me want to have sex." Was the next thing Sora said, not noticing the blush across Riku's face as the teen went silent.

"Only around you."

"Yeah well that's sexy, your making me hard as we speak." Riku spoke in a somewhat husky whisper.

"You're a baka, one fucking, freaking, pyro baka." Roxas said as he let out a sigh.

"But my lovable pyro."

"Hey Sora!" Shouted Roxas.

"What!"

"Quit doing that wired change my lines into perverted lines thing you do in your head. I'm going to grab a Sea Salt Ice Cream, you want one?"

"Yeah!"

"Then give me money."

"But Roxas you know I'm broke after buying a new guitar controller for GH2!!"

"Not my prob, leaving now."

Pout

"No worries Sora, I'll buy you one." Axel said as he turned and ran after the blond.

"Sweet one more chance for a butt grope." Riku whispered.

"Well I'll give Axel one thing, he's persistent when it comes to getting what he wants."

"Yup."

"Agh, what the fuck! Axel! Why are you following me?"

"Five star restaurant around the corner." Sora said naturally.

"Cuez I'm getting one as well."

"Quick fuck in their stall?" Riku asked.

"Fine."

"Sure."

Identical twin blushes ran across both Sora and Riku's faces, realizing how far and wrong they took the conversation.

Sora sighed. "Wow, we really need to find something to do."

"Especially to get this image out of my head." Riku grumbled.

"…Think I'll get my ice cream?"

"Maybe, but the question is would you want it?"

"…Good point, how bout a movie?"

"Sure"

"So ever tried it in a dark movie theater?" One voice spoke.

"No." The other answered.

The two figures watched the two heading towards the theater, smiling and talking and having fun. Axel and Roxas grinned to each other, clasping hands behind themselves as they walked after the other two, ice creams in the other hands.

* * *

KC: So what you think? Reviews are nice. 


End file.
